falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beweglichkeit
|typ =Fertigkeit |bild =Agility.png |spiele1 =FO1 |modifiziert1=Aktionspunkte, Rüstungsklasse, Kleine Waffen, Große Waffen, Energiewaffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Waffenlos, Wurfwaffen, Dietrich, Steal, Traps. |extras1 =Action Boy, Bessere kritische Treffer, Bonus-Faustkampfverletzungen, Bonus-Bewegung, Bonus-Verletzungen mit Waffen, Bonus-Munition, Ausweichkünstler, Heiler, Quick Pockets, Leiser Tod, Leiser Läufer, Totschläger, Sniper |merkmal1 =Gifted, Zarter Wuchs |spiele2 =FO2 |modifiziert2=Aktionspunkte, Rüstungsklasse, Kleine Waffen, Große Waffen, Energiewaffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Waffenlos, Wurfwaffen, Dietrich, Steal, Fallen. |extras2 =Action Boy, Bessere kritische Treffer, Bonus-Faustkampf, Bonus-Faustkampfverletzungen, Bonus-Verletzungen mit Waffen, Bonus-Munition, Abbruchexperte, Ausweichkünstler, Heiler, Kama Sutra Master, Leise laufen, Quick Recovery, Resistenz gegen Strahlung, Leiser Tod, Leiser Läufer, Totschläger, Sniper, Weapon Handling |merkmal2 =Gifted, Zarter Wuchs |spiele3 =FOT |modifiziert3=Aktionspunkte, Rüstungsklasse, Kleine Waffen, Große Waffen, Energiewaffen, Nahkampfwaffen, Waffenlos, Wurfwaffen, Dietrich, Steal, Fallen, Pilot |extras3 =Action Boy, Bessere kritische Treffer, Bonus-Faustkampf, Bonus-Faustkampfverletzungen, Bonus-Bewegung, Bonus-Verletzungen mit Waffen, Bonus-Munition, Abbruchexperte, Ausweichkünstler, Flexible, Gain Agility, Gunner, Heiler, Kopf runter!, Lead Foot, Leader, Leise laufen, Quick Pockets, Quick Recovery, Leiser Tod, Leiser Läufer, Sniper, Stat!, Stunt Man, Tunnel Rat, Weapon Handling |merkmal3 =Gifted, Zarter Wuchs, EMP Shielding |spiele4 =FO3 |modifiziert4=Aktionspunkte verfügbar für V.A.T.S., Kleine Waffen, Schleichen |extras4 =Action Boy, Waffenfreak, Leichter Schritt, Leiser Läufer, Heckenschütze, Dieb, Nerven aus Stahl |merkmal4 =? |spiele5 =FNV |modifiziert5=Aktionspunkte verfügbar für V.A.T.S, Schusswaffen, Schleichen, Waffe ziehen / wegstecken , Nachladen |extras5 =Action Boy, Leichter Schritt, Light Touch, Rapid Reload, Leiser Läufer, Totschläger, Heckenschütze, Quick Draw |merkmal5 = |spiele6 =JES |modifiziert6=? |extras6 =? |merkmal6 =? |spiele7 =VB |modifiziert7=? |extras7 =? |merkmal7 =? |fußzeile =170px "Never be afraid to dodge the sensitive issues." }} Beweglichkeit ist eine der sieben Primären Statistiken innerhalb des S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-System. Sie repräsentiert die Koordination und die Fähigkeit, sich geschickt zu bewegen. Fallout'', Fallout 2 und Fallout Tactics Die Zurechnung von Aktionspunkten findet auf der von Grundlage AG statt. Therefore, a character that wishes to keep his enemy on its toes, or claws, needs to have a high Agility in order to have multiple combat moves. It is a critical stat for anyone interested in the more mobile and visceral skills such as unarmed and small guns. Other skills rely on it, but these have higher values in AG investment. In ''Fallout Tactics, the Continuous Turn-Based (CTB) style required real-time generation of action points that was based on the character's AG stat. Agility can be raised in Fallout 2 with the Monument chunk and psycho, both of which give a temporary +3. Buffout gives a temporary +2. Fallout 3 Modifiziert: Aktionspunkte verfügbar für V.A.T.S., Kleine Waffen Fertigkeit und Schleichen Fertigkeit Agility determines the number of Aktionspunkte available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + Agility*2, and can be raised by perks and some items). Expert FPS players may wish to skip the use of V.A.T.S., but you should be familiar with V.A.T.S. mechanics before you decide to do this, because V.A.T.S. not only increases your reaction speed and allows for more precision shooting, but also greatly reduces damage taken while it is active. Beweglichkeit-basierte Extras Möglichkeiten um Beweglichkeit zu steigern * Die Wackelpuppe Beweglichkeit, found in the main office of the Greener Pastures Disposal Site, will permanently increase Agility by 1. * Das Extra Intensives Training erhöht die Agilität (oder ein anderes S.P.E.C.I.A.L) um 1. * Verschiedene Rüstung &/o. Kleidung. * Fast Perfekt perk will increase Agility to 9 if it isn't 9 or 10 already. * No Weaknesses perk will increase Agility to 5 if it isn't 5 or more already. Fallout: New Vegas Modifies: Aktionspunkte available for V.A.T.S., draw and holster speed, reload speed, Schusswaffen Skill and Schleichen Skill. Agility determines the number of action points available for use in V.A.T.S. (base AP determined by 65 + (Agility x3), and can be raised by perks and some items). The percentage modifier for reduction of reload speed is determined by 10(Agility-5), as a multiplier, 0.1(5-Agility)+1 ; Agility below 5 will amplify a weapon's base reloading rate. Beweglichkeit-basierte Extras Stufenbezeichnungen und Statistiken Möglichkeiten um Beweglichkeit zu steigern * Reflex Booster, an Agility implant permanently adding +1. * Intense Training perk will increase permanently Agility (or any other S.P.E.C.I.A.L.) by 1. * Various armor and clothing * Coyote tobacco chew (+1 Agility, +1 Wahrnehmung) * Zarter Wuchs (+1 Agility, +25% extra limb damage) * Fire ant nectar (+4 Agility, -3 Intelligenz, 5% ant nectar addiction chance) Infos * Contrary to Agility's description in game, and what the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide states, Agility does not affect run speed. This can easily be proven in game with a stopwatch, measuring the time it takes to travel a given distance with a 1 Agility and a 10 Agility character (the same time). (Agility affects reload time and gun draw speed instead of run speed) * If the player has an Agility of 8 or above while having no stats at 1 or a Glück of 10/1, Doc Mitchell will say "Most patients don't get out of bed after being shot and then move like they was in perfect control. You're unusual, I'll say that." * If the player has an Agility of 1, Doc Mitchell will say "Don't have all of your coordination back yet, it looks like. You should think about doing some rehab." en:Agility es:Agilidad fr:Agilité hu:Agility nl:Behendigheid no:Agility pl:Zręczność pt:Agility ru:Ловкость uk:Спритність Kategorie:Fallout Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 2 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 3 Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Van Buren Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:Lionheart Primäre Statistiken Kategorie:TORN Primäre Statistiken